World War Z
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: the world has been over run by the undead, but will Sherlock and Shadow along with the help of a new friend be able to find and finish the cure *OOC*
1. Chapter 1

I was bored and started to write this, I haven't written a zombie story in a while so I wanted to write this.

* * *

><p>War; that a word that you'll hear in present day but you'll never expected the world to chance so much in a month or so. Before this world turned to hell, you would only need to worryfear about getting mugged, stabbed or shot but in present day you need to fear everything that moves. I guess you're wondering who I am well I'll tell you. my name is shadow, well that's not my birth name however it's a name that I have stuck with. I must tell you that I wouldn't be here without the help f someone I have come to know and care about, back then he was known as the world's only consulting detective however to me he's known as Sherlock Holmes.

I'm sitting by the window waiting for Sherlock to return from being out; I would sometimes be out with him on his walkabouts however he decided that it was best for me to stay here, I watch Mrs Hudson into the room; she was carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. She placed them down on the table next to me

"He'll be back soon dear" Mrs Hudson says "He's normally late"

"I know Mrs Hudson but I fear that he could have gotten in to trouble" I say "You remember what happened last week"

I will not tell you what had happened last week but let's say Sherlock would have been turned in to one of those monsters if i hadn't pulled him out of the way in time. I looked at my watch; I could see that Sherlock was at least two hours late; I sighed before grabbing my sword, Mrs Hudson looked at me

"Shadow, you know that you shouldn't go out on your own" Mrs Hudson says to me, well just to tell you. I lost the lower part of my left leg to one of those monsters, you'll find out more about that later as it is pretty long and well it's not exciting for many.

"I know Mrs Hudson but I can't leave him to be torn and ripped to shreds by those monsters" I says to her "He's two hours late and If he's that late I know something to be wrong"

I was about to reach the door when it flew open. I lifted my sword up before knocking who had come in, I held my sword to his neck. The male was short with blondish brown hair, he looked like he had been in the army; I could tell by the way he was dressed

"Infected or not" I growls to the male

"Shadow, put your sword away" came a voice, I looked up to see Sherlock.

I moved back from the male before limping back to the seat that I had been sat in before Sherlock came back, who was this man and why didn't he answer my question; I kept my hand on my sword looking towards the man

"Who's this Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson asked

"This is John Watson" Sherlock says "I met him while out looking for supplies, now Mrs Hudson would you be so kind to make some tea for our guest"

Guest, yeah right; this bloke wouldn't be staying long if i have my way. I may seem heartless but I'm not really, in this world you can't just bring strangers home expecting them not to be infected. I lost many of my last group that way but I won't allow that to happen to Mrs Hudson and Sherlock. I watched Mrs Hudson leave the room; I turned to look at John

"Sherlock who's this" John asked

"This is Shadow; she herself has had problems with those Zombies" Sherlock says, I hated when he said that I had problems. I knew he was talking about when he found me

"Sherlock their not Zombies, their just sick" John says

"Is that what you believe, sir" I growl "Those things took everything I cared about away from me"

I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the basement, I looked through the glass. Sherlock had captured a few of those monsters for his research; I felt a chill go up my spine, sleeping in a house with monsters living down in the basement. I hear the groans and moans of those monsters, I could feel my vision blur before darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Pastremebering_**

* * *

><p><em>I hear screams all around me, I run from the undead. Who would have guessed that the world would turn to hell just in a matter of days, I was with a small group of survivors a few of the survivors were my mates; there were 8 of in the group so far. There was: Jade - she was the strength of our group, my best mate Sarah, Hannah - she wasn't the best equipped for the war against the undead, a guy named Henry – he was the bravest of the group and the most communicative of the group as well, Amber and Emma – they was the brains of our group and knew how to handle a gun and shoot without any regrets and then there was Connor – he didn't talk much which made him good for gathering supplies. In the group I was the leader, I was the most skill when it came to surviving world war Z,<em>

"_Chantelle, Someone at the door" Sarah says, I grabbed my sword and looked out of the curtains. I could see no undead outside but would be risking the lives of my group. _

"_Everyone get your things ready, we're leaving" I say_

"_But Chantelle that person may..." Amber says before I cut her off_

"_Amber, it's a zombie world out there" I says "We don't even know if they are infected and I'm not willing to take that risk"_

_Everyone gathered their things before we headed out of the back door; I knew that they didn't like what I had decided to do. We walked for a little while before hearing the groans of the undead_

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of the past for now<em>**

* * *

><p>I felt someone shaking my shoulder and calling my name, I opened my eyes to see Sherlock and John standing above me<p>

"John, help me get her up stairs" Sherlock says grabbing hold of my right arm, I closed my eyes and fell against Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Please review,<p>

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

next chapter up,

I don't own any sherlock characters sadly. I only own shadow and the other survivers in her group

* * *

><p>The infection started 8-9 months ago, no one would have known about that was going to happen not even me and I had been preparing for it most of my life. It started with people getting sick and I mean really sick, high fevers; people throwing up blood that sorter thing it was about two weeks after that they sent in the army the infection started to get out of control people eaten each other, sure you might think that it's funny but it's not; not when it happens to you or someone close to you.<p>

I could hear voices; I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Sherlock and John talking. 'He hasn't gotten rid of him then' I thought to myself, I came out of my thoughts to realise that Sherlock and John has stopped talking.

"Shadow are you ok?" I heard Sherlock say

"Yes" I say "Sherlock it happened again"

Sherlock looked at me; John was sitting on one of the chairs looking at me. I didn't remember much of my life before the attack, Sherlock had been trying to help me piece my life together.

"What did you see this time?" Sherlock asked

"I was with a group of other kids, they were the same age as me" I says "we had just found a place to stay when someone came knocking, We left the house not knowing if the person was infected, I could hear those monsters moaning and groaning and that's about it"

"How long have you been having these dreams?" John asked

"There not dreams, their memories of the past" I say "and why should I tell you"

I watched Sherlock walk to the door; I stood up and walked up to Sherlock, I grabbed hold of his hand this in turn made Sherlock look at me

"You're not going without me this time" I say before grabbing my sword, I turn to look at John. I may have disliked this guy but he could be of use to us, I mean he survived this long on his own "Are you coming or not?"

John nodded before walking over to us. Sherlock bided Mrs. Hudson goodbye and we headed out to look for supplies and for those that I was with before the attack. I left Sherlock and John to check a building while I checked around the area. I Looked around i held the handle to my sword while I walked. I tripped on something; I looked down so see a book for some sort, it looked to be a scrapbook and on the front had a picture of myself and the other kids from the dreams that I had. But how could that have been, I picked it up before hearing a sound of a gunshot come from the building that Sherlock and John had been in. Holding on to the book I ran in to the building and jumping the barriers, I could see blood splattered on the wall but I continued to run. I could hear the sound of more gunshots

"SHERLOCK" I shouted, it was stupid to be shouting in a in a world full of the infected as this would most defiantly attracted them but I needed to know if Sherlock was alright.

I turned the corner before seeing John and Sherlock being surrounded by zombies. I dropped the scrap book before whistling loudly, this grabbed the attention of the infected, and I held my sword up ready to attack. I backed away picking the scrapbook up and running, I was had not though this through; I now had 5 of the 7 infected chasing after me. I heard gunshots behind me before I knew it I tripped falling flat on my face I turned to my front and backed away from the zombies that came at me. One grabbed hold of my arm but I punched it away another bit down on my arm, I yelled; getting my sword and swinging it at the zombie that was holding on to my arm with its teeth beheading it. I saw the other zombies go down and Sherlock standing above me, I felt the world around becoming blurry before nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Pastremembering_**

* * *

><p><em>We had found another place to stay; it was a little place in London. We thought we were safe from them but we; I was wrong and because of me they are forever lost. Connor and I were out looking for supplies when we met our destruction, it was a father and his daughter. It appeared that they hadn't been bitten from what I could see but I wasn't willing to take a chance<em>

_"Please can you help us?" the man asked_

_"I'm sorry but we can't" I said to him I turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm_

_"Please, if not me then my daughter" The man said, I looked at him before sighing. _

_"Fine, keep up and be quiet" I said to them leading them to our base. Once there I took them to one of the rooms, I left Connor to watch the father and daughter while I spoke with the others, as I went down the stairs I saw the scrap book that we had made while we were at college, it had pictures of our class when we were ever on the farm wearing our overall or when we were in to younk. On the front of it were me and my friends in my class, from the left to the right there was Jade, me, Hannah Henry, Emma, Amber and Jamie. I knew that there was a chance that Jamie was still alive since he had his own zombie plan. _

_I went into the living room area, where everyone else was. None of us knew really what to do, we couldn't keep running for our lives forever but I would never have through forever to come as quick as it did. We all looked up when hearing a banging sound from the room where Connor was. Jade and I ran up the stairs, the door flew open. I stopped dead in my tracks and putting my arm out to stop Jade walking in to the room. I could see blood on the walls, Connor on the floor being eaten alive. I look out my sword walking behind the father and separating his head from his body. I didn't realise it before it was too late. I felt a sharp pain go through my leg, Jade took a shot and the thing that had bitten my leg fell down dead. It seemed that the little girl and her father had been infected. Jade shot Connor in the head before helping me down the stairs. I might as well say it seemed that I was one of the lucky one somewhat as my group thought that they could stop the infection spreading by cutting my leg off by the knee. They did that however from the blood loss I became very unwell and only showing some symptoms of the infection. I stayed and fought with them last thing I remember of my last life was Zombies attacking, the screams of my group and then nothing_

* * *

><p><strong><em>End of the past for now<em>**

* * *

><p>please review or the next chapter won't be going up<p>

To be continued


End file.
